The Search for Hope
by Legendary Neo-Jin
Summary: Officer Brian O'Conner reviews his life after the events in Fast and Furious, and debates whether or not to try and reunite with Dominic and his team, and of course, the love of his life, Mia.
1. Prolouge

Hey all this is my second fanfic ever, amazing huh? My first was a stupid little thing pointing out some stupid stuff from the movie, which I thought was funny, apparently one person didnt. Oh well, anyways the fact remains I liked this movie, enough to write my first REAL fanfic based on it. Rather than on the numerous animes, games, etc. that I've watched or played. Call it familiar basis, being a import racer for real means I feel a close connection to writing a story of this type. Read my other story, Fast and Furious 101 if your in a mood for a laugh by seeing the glaring mistakes and oddities of a movie that was good, if a little blurred :) It also tells what kind of cars I have, which will do until I actually write myself a profile.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own The Fast and the Furious, nor do I want to. I write this purely out of enjoyment *read: boredom* and an interest in writing fanfics in general. I do not own Universal Studio, though I wish I did, I'd be a rich mofo if I did, so dont sue me cause all you'll get is my car, which I will rig to explode cause I would rather it burn that be in the hands of some one who doesnt know about racing imports or tuning them. All hail to Craig Liberman, NIRA director, and RJ Devara, for helping out with the F&F. And to all the little people that make things come together. On with the story  
  
The Search for Hope  
Prolouge  
  
  
The setting sun shone dull rays of orange and red upon his face, as he stared quietly into the murky waters of the ocean bay. Distantly the throaty growl of a vehicle speeding amoungst traffic caught his attention, and with it a slew of memories came to the fore front. Shaking away the nostalgia and depression he rose to his feet, and walked away from the bay, getting into a blue and white police cruiser. Throwing it into drive, he peeled away from the beach, leaving behind memories, both good and bad, of his one time affiliation, with team DT.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well thats it people. Just a short little prolouge to give you a taste of my so called writing abilites, and of whats to come. Chapter 1 is already being written, and should be done by the time this is posted on Fanfiction.net. I will post it shortly. Please review, but if you flame me I'll find you and try to run you over. Or at least write something nasty in my stories about you in retaliation. Send me an email if you want to be a pre-reader, Im open to suggestions and advice. 'Ta! 


	2. Misunderstood and Hunted

Hey here is the second chapter I promised, its longer than the prolouge thank god, but its still rather short, but I hope you enjoy it, I will be trying to update weekly until I burn my mind out then I will be updating at LEAST monthly. Enjoy  
  
The Search for Hope  
Chapter One  
  
  
It was late at night, and Brian O'Conner was having difficulties sleeping. It was a friday night, and he had the shift off. Glad for the break from work he tried to sleep, but to no avail as the sounds of high pitched revving reached his ears. Clenching his eyes shut he tried to ignore the sound of tires screeching against pavement and the sounds of engines at full throttle as a group of young street racers left thier indeliable mark on the road surface of Los Angeles. As the deep tones of exhausts and blow off valves faded from his hearing he opened his eyes, glancing, as always, to a picture of the women he had loved with all his heart. Her beauty never lost any of its quality no matter how many times he gazed upon her picture. He often layed awake at night, wondering what had become of them, wondering if he would ever see her, or her brother or his team, again. Probably not, he thought to himself, I'm just a pig to them...someone to avoid and run from at all costs. Despite that line of reasoning, he could not shake the wanting to see her, to see Dominic, and Letty, and Leon, and Jessie, and even Vince, again. "Someday..." he said out loud, his voice tiny and insignificant in the emptiness of his room. Sighing, he turned on his side, and closed his eyes, praying for sleep to overtake his troubled mind.  
  
Brian awoke with a start the next morning, his alarm blaring loudly in his ears. Groaning he got out of bed and stood up, stretching his muscles before shuffling out into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he turned on the water faucet and began to splash his face with warm water, attempting to awaken fully. With water dripping down his face he looked into the mirror, staring long and hard at his reflection. Who am I? he wondered silently. What am I now? What can I be now that I've tasted this other world? I can't just be a cop...I want more from my life...And I want her. Pondering more he stepped into his shower, letting the warm water caress his body as he continued to question his current exsistence. Could I really leave the force, though? Its been everything to me for the past few years, until I met up with Dominic. And besides, what would he say anyways? What would she? "Hey Brian! Welcome back! We missed you!"? Could they even begin to trust me again? And what about the people I'd leave behind? Tanner's been like a father to me, but could he truly understand me wanting to leave for them? Shutting off the water he towled himself off, before stepping in front of the mirror again, to brush his teeth. I need to make a choice...I can't go on just wondering what things would be like if I was still with the team. I need to find out for myself...But at what cost? With these things weighing heavily on his mind he went back into his room, dressing in his uniform. Glancing into another mirror he pondered more on his life. Well look at you, Officer Brian O'Conner. All spiffy in your uniform. You only took that undercover job to try to get a detective's badge. And look at what happend because of that? You're still a street grunt, your chances for promotion slim to none after the fiasco you made of that case. You let them GO for god's sake. Risked your entire career because of a group of people you got to know over a few weeks? Was it worth it? Staring hard at himself, Brian quickly answered his question, Yes. With that thought in mind he grabbed his keys, and left for the police station.  
  
It was early afternoon when he left his apartment, traffic was less crowded compared to any other part of the day, yet it didnt stop a single blue Honda Civic hatchback from tearing inbetween lanes of cars, swerving in and out and cutting off other cars. The loud and aggressive howling of its motor counterbalanced by the mid tone wail of its exhaust. As Brian pulled around a turn the civic sped by him, its engine creating a doppler effect as it kicked up a cloud of dust into the air. His eyes lingering on the speeding vehicle for a moment, Brian quickly snapped into action. Toggling his siren and lights on he peeled out of his lane and gave chase.  
  
Ricky Arroyo was no ordinary import fan, like man of the true enthusists his car was a rolling testamony to his dedication to his passion. Sporting a B18C motor from an Acura Integra, it featured higher compression pistons, custom valvetrain work, strengthend internals, and a host of other high tech wonders found on import race cars. Capable of clicking of solid twelve second quarter miles, its downside, like many GS-R powered civics, was its high speed endurance. Quickly shifting as he neared his 9000 rpm redline he was already in top gear, quickly reaching his high speed cutout. High on the immortality that every racer feels at full throttle, he failed to notice the flashing lights of the Brian's police cruiser until it was right on his bumper. Cursing he knew in the relatively congested afternoon traffic he stood little chance of out running a cop. Slowing down and pulling of the road he hoped that this cop would be different from the rest. Fat chance...he thought to himself as he watched the officer get out of his vehicle.  
  
Brian walked slowly out towards the now still civic. Glancing over the custom body work as he did, he admired the skilled blending of disparate body parts and the sleek exhaust canister poking out from the rear valance. Walking up to the drivers side door he watched the pitch black tinted window roll down. Brian first look upon the racer was a nervous smile and a thinly concealed resentment. Glancing inside Brian couldnt help but appreciate the amount of work done to the hot hatch, staring at custom guage faces, bezels, and dash. Numerous extra gauges were arranged in the car, telling things like Air Fuel ratio's, engine exhaust temperatures, oil and water temperatures, and numerous other things. Brian noticed that the oil temperature was spiking dangerously as the car idled, no doubt a result of the joy ride it was previously engaged in.  
  
Arroyo was nervous. Cops were normally not a big deal to him, he had dealt with dozens before. But something about this one bothered him. He wasn't sure what...It was almost like he knew this cop from somewhere. But where? he wondered. A frown creased his face as he sought to remember where he had seen this cop before. "Afternoon officer," he said calmly, then adding "Whats up?"  
  
"You tell me," Brian replied, "you're the one who was speeding recklessly."  
  
"Ah...well you see," began Arroyo hesitantly, "I was kinda in a hurry...um...had to be somewhere quick like, ya know?"  
  
"Right...sure, I know what you mean, but you wanna tell me the real reason why you were speeding like that?" Brian countered, knowing that the guy was probably lying.  
  
"Man...You aint got no call getting up on me like that!" Arroyo was getting mad, he couldnt shake the feeling that he sould be wary of this cop, but he still didn't know why. And it's wasn't like cops understood why racers were the way they were. "You fool's don't get it, do you? You don't understand what and why we do the things we do, you never consider this to be more than a bad hobby! You hunt us down and cite us for doing nothing more than doind what we love!" By now Arroyo was red in the face. Who does this pig think he is? Trying to make me tell him shit, he doesn't know shit at all." he thought vehmenetly.  
  
"Right. Look bud, Im gonna let you go on this one, but you'd better not let me catch you driving that fast in this kinda traffic again, you got it?" Brian really didnt have the heart to cite the racer for his crime, despite what Arroyo though, he fully understood why they did the things they did.  
  
"Wha...? You mean you gonna let me go, just like that?" Arroyo was now confused. After his outburst he was sure the cop was gonna bust out the cuffs for some reason or another, but he didn't. Instead he was letting him go.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Now get outta here." Brian waved a hand dismissvely, "Oh and...you might wanna install an oil cooler, I noticed your overheating on the lubes there..." Saying as much Brian walked back to his interceptor, and got in. Turning off his lights he pulled back on to the road and passed the Civic. He couldnt help but let out a short laugh at the dumbfounded expression on the racers face.  
  
"..." Arroyo couldn't believe it. How'd that cop know what those gauges meant, and how'd he know what to do... Then it hit him, Ah shit! He's that guy that was at the races way back! The one who raced Torretto for slips! Damn! He's a cop? Maybe thats why no one's seen Torretto lately. As he pondered this he drove back into traffic, his mind now filled with questions as to what happened to Torretto and his team, he couldn't wait to hook up with his friends and tell them what happened.  
  
Meanwhile Brian was just pulling into the police station parking lot...  
  
  
----------------------------  
Well thats it folks, thus ends the first chapter in my story. Now for the new section: QUICK TECH!  
  
For those of you wondering what I was talking about in this chapter, I will explain the basics of a the Honda Civic hatchback featured in this chapter.  
  
The B18C motor installed in this hatch is factory issue for the 94+ model line of Acura Integra, GS-R's. A Dual Overhead Cam (DOHC) motor, it had 170bhp and 138lbs/tq in stock trim, it redlined at 8000 rpm and was equipped with honda's famous VTEC system (Variable Timing and Electronic lift Control) which operates a seperate low and high speed cam lobe profiles which helps provide better low end torque with superior high end power than a single cam lobe camshaft. Basically it provides a "street" cam profile for low rpm toodling around town, and a "street race" cam profile for full throttle occurances. The aftermarket high compressions pistons in this car replace the stock pistons, which have a 10:1 compression ratio. Compression is what helps determine overall power. Imagine having 14.2 psi of air (atmospheric air pressure at sea level) and having a 10:1 compression ratio. That 14.2 psi is being compressed at a rate of 10 psi to 1 psi, basically its crushin 10 psi of air into a space only big enough for 1 psi. This is fairly accurate description, however the actual explanation is much different and far mor accurate, however it is more lenghtly to describe.  
Why would an aftermarket exhaust be of a higher pitch and tone than the open air intake end of the engine? Well typically people imagine aftermarket exhausts to be deep toned and throaty. Typically it is, however, naturally aspirated motors (like the type that honda and toyota make) produce a exhuast stream that makes even aftermarket exhausts fade out from a deep tone to a more mid to high pitched wail than say, a domestic V8. However, with an open air intake (and especially with VTEC, VVTI, WVVTI and such equipped cars) their intake tone is very loud and VERY aggressive. At low rpms the exhaust is deep and drowns out the intake but at full throttle as the rpm climbs, the exhaust phases out and the intake drowns out the exhaust. This is different on a turbo car, but we'll get into that later.  
  
Okay so that wraps up this chapters QUICK TECH. What did you guys thing? Like it, Love it? waste of your time? Im trying to make this story very detailed on the type of cars and such, to add more depth, but it be pointless if you didnt understand it. So hopefully this will help some. Opinions on this would be welcome, but either way I would hope you guys and girls would appreciate getting to understand the inner workings of those "damn imports" a little more.   
  
Next Chapter: Brian and Tanner have a short heart to heart about Brian's lfe after team DT left. It should be about a week to get the next chapter written and posted. Im still in need of prereaders to send short pieces of each chapter to for revison/opinion/suggestions so hit me up.  
  
Ricky Arroyo is the combination of two friend's names, first and last, and bears no connection to any other similarily named person. I dont even know if he'll even have another apperance in this fic.  
  
Peace-  
Brian 


	3. the winning hand, is never dealt first r

Well I'm back from the dead! Alive and kicking it I am trying to restart writing on my fics, and am coping adequately with the loss of my friend and other events. Thanks to all the people who have offered their condolences over my loss.  
  
Disclaimer: Meh...I dont own the rights to the Fast and the Furious, I couldnt afford them, likewise I could afford to be sued, so you'd be wasting your time if you tried. Besides, I have as much right to write about racing as anyone involved in making the movie so there! :P Please dont sue! im just a little college boy trying to have some creative fun!  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Junior'sPrincess08: Thanks so much for the continued support and inspiration Jessie, it means a lot to me, it does. I may not have been back to writing as quickly as I am if it weren't for being able to talk to you.  
  
Drama Queen: You need to register or something! lol, that way you can have a signed review! Thanks for all the support, and thanks for the review and kind words you said in my authors note I posted a while back. Its nice to know someone else knows what its like. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Sobosbabe: Thanks for the reviews! Im glad you like it. I aim to please :)  
  
Noxious Dreams: lol, here's another chapter for you to read, sorry it isnt longer, but hopefully you'll be occupied enough not to spend too much time trying to access a chapter that isnt up yet :) I jokes :) Thanks for the reviews!  
  
The Search For Hope  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Brian walked away from his interceptor towards the police station, whistling a random tune. Nodding his head curtly at a passing officer, he ran up the stairs into the building. Inside he felt the blast of cool air comming from vents above, a welcome chill after the hot miday heat of the city. Walking throught the security gates he headed towards the general office area. Immediately upon entering his senses were barraged by the commotion and activity that went on in this area. Police officers new and old walked in fast pasts from one desk to the next, answering phones, fielding calls, waiting for dispatches, working with people brought in off the streets, the usual grind. His attention was briefly pulled to a racer he recognized sitting in a chair being "asked" several questions about other racers. The officer asking the questions was an old hand, hard and unchanging, he wished ferverently for the "good old days" of being able to beat and interrgate suspects for information.  
  
"Listen you little punk," officer Reganci said through tightly clenched teeth, "You and a bunch of your hot rodding friends were witnessed last night racing on the streets in a residential area! Your friends are lucky that youre the only one who's plate was recorded. Now I'll go easier on you if you tell me who your other pals are. Otherwise things are gonna get...unpleasent." He finished that statement with a cross between a smirk and snarl.  
  
"Look man, you aint gonna get me to tell you shit 'bout my friends so you'd best back off before you gotta start watching yo back at every corner." The youth threatend, trying to appear tough and uncaring about his situation.  
  
"Why you little piece of shit...If the law let me I'd shoot your ass down right now and ask for forgivness later! You'd better start talking or else your punk a-"  
  
"Hey man why dont you give the kid a break, you know he's just trying to be tough, and you know he wont say anything about his friends anyways." Brian interjected before Reganci could continue. He's just a kid doing what he loves, same with his friends."  
  
"He was breaking the law! He and his friends caused a public disturbance. These punks need to learn there are consequences for that kinda crap!" Reganci yelled in retaliation.  
  
"Was anyone hurt? No? Well than I guess it wasnt all that bad now was it? Look, just fine the kid a big one and let him go or something." Brian shot back, tired of the man's unbending attitude.  
  
"Are you the one handling this case "young-un?" I didnt think so. So why dont you back your pretty a-"  
  
"Thats enough! O'Conner, Reganci, let it drop! Right now!" Both men turned to see Sargent Tanner standing behind them with a file and a frown on his face.  
  
"Sorry sarge." Brian began apologetically.  
  
"Save it O'Conner, you and I need to have a little talk." Tanner said seriously, his frown deepening.  
  
"Yeah its about time you made this new guys start respecting the veterens around here," Reganci started to say.  
  
"Dont you have a certain street racer to attend to Reganci? I thought so, so get to it!" Tanner snapped.  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied Reganci, chastised.  
  
"Brian, in my office, ten minutes." With that, Tanner walked away towards the offices reserved for the higher ranking officers.  
  
Ten minutes later, Brian rapped his knuckles on Tanner's door. Hearing him give his go ahead, he opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the chair Tanner offered, and sat.  
  
"Brian..." Tanner began after several quite moments. "Brian I've been looking over your file recently, and ever since your case with the FBI and the Torretto group, I've noticed that the number of traffic citations you've issued have almost all but stopped. Not only that but I know you've pulled over sport compact enthusiasts more than a few times, its listd in every log that was filed when you radioed in letting dispatch know what you were doing. So...I find something not adding up here. You pulled over five street racers in the last two weeks, and four regular commuters, and the only citations issued were to three of the four commuters. Not one to the racers. Why do you even pull them over if you aren't going to ticket them?" Tanner sighed heavily. "You don't need to answer. I already know why you dont ticket them. Look Brian, you need to let this go. Its been months since that case. It's time to move on with your career."  
  
"I know, but I have trouble doing that sarge. Ever since had that first taste of the world those guys live in, I've been obsessed. Not only that but I became a part of the most notorious and fastest team in the city! They became like a family to me, helping me, being there for me! What am I supposed to do, just let that all go and act like I never was part of that world? That I am just another cop who doesnt understand these guys at all? If these guys see a cop who understands them and lets them go, maybe they will take the responsibility to drive safer on their own." Brian finished with a sigh.  
  
"You and I both know that list bit isnt really a part of it." Tanner said knowingly. "Understanding beside, you went into that case knowing full well that your final goal was to turn Torretto in. Instead you let them become a "family" to you." Tanner stopped speaking for a moment, taking time to stare at Brian, as if searching his face for understanding. Sighing, he began to speak again, "I told you Brian, there's all kinds of family...and that was a choice YOU would have to make. You made your choice, you let them go. I know damn well you could have stopped Torretto and turned him in, gotten that detective's badge of yours. You didnt, though, did you? No, you decided to yourself that "family" was more important than that detective badge. But, you still stayed in the force, meaning that you didnt think that "family" was more important than your career. You knew you were'nt trusted by Torretto as much when you let him go, so you stayed with the force, with your "other" family. And now, your here, and Im sure you regret it, dont you?" Tanner finshed, probingly. Again he stared at Brian's face, reading his facial expressions as much as he listened to the words.  
  
"I do regret it. Not a day goes by that I haven't thought back on what I was a part of, what I had. And I wish with all my heart that I had went with them, but I didnt, and now I am dealing with my choice. Every day that goes by my heart dies a little more by not being with Mia, but I have no choice, I made my decision, now I have to live by with it. Thats life." Brian lamented, his voice strained with emotion. "Its the hand I've been dealt."  
  
"Just because your dealt a bad hand doesnt mean you can't play it well Brian." Tanner started, "You still have choices, still have options. Like I said, there's all kind of family, thats a choice that YOU have to make." Tanner grew quiet for a few seconds, then slowly continued. "But with that choice comes a new set of choices. Choices that lead to choices, but could eventually get you that winning hand. Its just up to you to take the risks."  
  
Brian's head snapped up at this, he stared into Tanner's eyes, probing, as if trying to discearn a hidden meaning. Tanner's gaze betrayed nothing, but it was all that Brian needed to see. "Right...you're right," he said, "its all about choices...and it looks like I've got some choices to consider." Brian slowly exhaled, feeling as if a great weight that had pushed on his chest and slowly suffocated lifted. He breathed deeply, slowly.  
  
"So its just a matter of hoping for that winning hand Brian..." Tanner concluded.  
  
"Yes, and thats what Im going to search for...hope." Brian said.  
  
"Yes...but first you have a street to patrol, and paperwork I'm assuming...?" Tanner said, with mock sterness.  
  
"Yes sir!" Brian said, equally serious. Then he broke out into a jovial grin. "Thanks sarge." He said.  
  
Tanner just smiled in response, then turned his head to his own papers.  
  
----To be continued----  
  
Well thats another chapter concluded. It was actually several pages longer, but I reread over them, and decided to rewrite the other half, and in doing that, realized it would work better as a seperate chapter all together. So whats next then? We'll get to see whats been happening with Team DT!  
  
no quick tech this time around, there wasnt anything to quick tech about.  
  
dont forget to read my other story, Trapped in Freedom!  
  
much luv to all the girly girl racers in the world!  
Brian 


	4. Smoke 'em if you got 'em!

HOLY SHIT IM NOT DEAD!!!! Wow anyways after a long and unmeant break I am back to writing again, sorry for all the people that waited anxiously (ie: none) for a new chapter. I had lost all my stories on my drive and had to rewrite some chapters, and the chapters that I had ready for release were gone. So the result is a slightly different direction than was originally meant, but it will still get to the Torrettos' soon enough. This chapter is just a warm up, to get me back into writing in detail, before the real stuff comes out. Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope to do better now, so review more lots more! Also: RIP 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX, whos motor tragically spun a crank thrust bearing after running a a paltry low 13 second 1/4 mile pass. The turbo and supporting mods were set for it to do mid 12's, but due to a manufacturing defect, the crank suffered from the infamous "Crankwalk" that DSM's are known for. BUT! Out of the ashes arises a new champion, my 2002 Subaru Impreza WRX. The car I've always wanted since it first debuted in the World Rally Championship of 93. It didn't always look the way it does now, but it's the first time the WRX has touched American shores as a buyable car. The Eclipse meanwhile is having the motor rebuilt in preparation of another season's racing. Now, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fast and the Furious, so don't sue me please. But if you do, I will counter sue for emotional damages, and we'll end up settling out of court, and lawyer fee's will make it eventually not worth while. So no need to sue, Ive figured out the results already, just ignore that the original idea belongs to someone else, and enjoy the fic!  
  
The Search for Hope  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been a full week since Brian's fateful talk with Tanner, and he had busied himself with his work, waiting for his Friday afternoon shift to end. Glancing at a clock mounted on the far wall, he nodded in satisfaction. Standing up from his desk he grabbed a few things from his desk, and walked out of the offices headed for the general break room. Nodding his head casually at passing officers he entered the break room and headed straight to the time clock on the wall, sliding his time card through it he clocked out and quickly left, stopping only to leave a well written note on his desk on the way out.  
  
Nearly bursting with anticipation, he grinned widely in anticipation of the night to come. Unlocking his cruiser's door he slid into the driver seat, shoving the key into the ignition and quickly starting the car. Glancing over his shoulder he quickly peeled out in reverse, before slamming it into drive and flooring it out of the parking lot. Passing several cars in a matter of minutes he headed out into the town. Swiftly passing another motorist he pulled onto an off ramp and sped not towards his apartment, but rather to a private parking garage where he kept his most recent...project. Navigating a series of roads and around buildings he finally came to the fenced gates blocking the garage from regular commuters. Pressing a special controller the gates slowly swung open, and he drove through, the gates silently shutting behind him.  
  
Rolling on through the next set of doors into the complex, he drove a familiar course until he came upon it...Sinisterly coated in multiple layers of midnight black gloss pearl with a 360 silver flake, it radiated a sense of power and grace. The bright overhead fluorescent lights shining of its sleek body, revealing sharp details. From the curves and air dams of the imported Target Aero kit, to the aggressively set C-West carbon fiber spoiler, it sat calmly, as if slumbering, dreaming of burning rubber and wailing exhaust notes. Blistered fender flares on the front and rear housed beautiful gold Advan racing wheels wrapped in exotic Pirelli P-Zero rubber. Light reflected off the small polished aluminum sliding hood pins that secured the beautifully and expertly laid carbon fiber hood, and off the reflector backings of the strangely feline looking headlights.  
  
Brian smiled in appreciation as he got out of his now parked interceptor. Walking slowly over to his car, his eyes wandered over every minute detail...taking in the whole entirety...of his Sil-180. What had started out as a project car a few months earlier had quickly ballooned into the monster, fire breathing, turbo charged Nissan that sat hunkered before him. From its humble beginnings as an underpowered Nissan 180SX, had over a short period of time, become a fully built J-Spec Nissan Silvia S15. Everything from the front fenders, hood, headlights, and bumper, were from a S15 from Japan, the Target aero kit that he later added further enhanced the JDM flavor of the car. Fused to the body of the 180SX it was neither a true 240SX nor a complete Silvia, it was something in between. Having dubbed it his "Sil-180" it quickly began to grow in speed and performance.  
  
Deactivating the alarm system installed on his car, he slid smoothly into the well bolstered red and black Recaro racing seats. Slipping the 5 point harness over his shoulders and lap, he inserted the key, and slowly took a deep breath...and let it out. Then he turned the key.  
  
The car quickly came to life, barking out a sharp and loud exhaust pulse as if it had woken from its dreams of eating other cars on the road, and was hungry to do so for real. The engine's resonance was loud yet smooth as the car idled to warm up, the rpm slowly dropping down as the car neared its operational temperature as the exhaust note quieted slightly. Brian closed his eyes, listing to the engine as it rumbled, hearing the faint whir of the under drive racing pulleys, the faint sound of the turbo spinning. Swiftly stomping on the gas twice he heard the turbo whir to life, attempting to spool up on the low exhaust gas being produced at the engine at idle. The exhaust hammered out two quick reports, which echoed through the parking garage, setting off the alarms of other cars.  
  
Smiling even broader he depressed the clutch, letting out a sigh of appreciation as he felt the high pressure, high performance clutch resist his foot, demanding heavier pedal effort. Sliding the shifter into first gear, he slowly pressed down on the accelerator and let the clutch back out, feeling the car surge forward in response. Turning the wheel he slid smoothly out of the parking spot and straightened out the car, following the path of between parking grids towards the exit.  
  
Feeling more alive in this brief moment than he had in months, he reveled in the vibration transmitted through the solid motor mounts. The engine, an SR20DET, was also a Japanese only commodity. Much like the front end conversion, it was a menacing, high performance motor equipped with rock solid internals and a turbo, driving the rear wheels through a six-speed transmission. Brian had, of course, extensively modified the motor to match the extensively modified exterior. The SR20DET sported a larger Trust TD-06-L2 turbocharger, and was matched with a large 40mm Trust Type R external wastegate. Supported fully in the fuel department, the motor was fed happily by a combination comprised of a Blitz fuel pump, A'pexi Power FC engine management, and a set of four high flow 550cc fuel injectors. After being compressed to a lofty 20psi by the turbo, the hot boost was quickly sent through a large Trust intercooler, chilling it before it went through the throttle body and into the intake manifold, the final stage on its journey to the combustion chamber.  
  
Pulling out into the falling sunlit street he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, before punching the gas hard. The wheels screamed as the Sil-180 swung its rear end out, smoke billowing from the rear tires as the Cusco Limited Slip Differential swiftly redistributed power between the two wheels; with the car sliding smoothly outwards in a beautiful, swaggering drift, Brian quickly straightened out the wheel and brought the car into a straight line. With the Sil pointing in one direction the LSD hooked the tires hard into the ground and the Sil shot forward as if launched by a catapult.  
  
Brian felt the himself being pushed back into his seat as the car surged forwards, he could hear the turbo working as it spooled up and began to pull in large quantities of air, the exhaust bellowing out a deep, throaty, warbling tone as it counterbalanced the shrill cry of the turbo sucking in air. Brian snapped the shifter into second, hearing the tires let out a brief squeal as the car began to accelerate with even greater velocity. The scenery around the Sil was nothing more than a blur as the needle in the boost gauge rushed upwards, pinning at 20psi as the tachometer needle flew towards the 7500 rpm redline. Just as it touched the redline Brian quickly grabbed third gear, hearing the loud pffshht of the Trust Type S blow off valve venting excess pressurized air into the atmosphere. Hurtling forwards the speedometer needle eclipsed 60mph, 70 mph, 80 mph within seconds. Letting out a whoop of enjoyment, Brian flew towards a sloping right hand turn; with a flurry of hand movements he downshifted back to second, rev matching at the same time he broke the tail end lose in another powerful drift, huge white clouds of smoke billowing up as he slid recklessly around the turn, a boyish grin clearly evident on his face.  
  
Pulling the Sil back into line he slowed down a bit, bringing the Sil around another, tighter turn, before accelerating mildly to the speed limit. A broad grin on his face Brian let out a brief laugh as he sped towards downtown, his destination the parking area between to, non descript buildings...  
  
  
QUICK TECH  
  
Wow, hows that for detail eh? Well the car Brian drives now is a fully built drift Sil-180. Dubbed the Sil-180 by its makers, Signal Auto Tuning of Japan, it was a hybrid front clip of a Silvia S15 (a Japanese market only sports car) and a 180SX (a car available in the states, it was powered by the relatively anemic KD20 that powers the 93-2000 Nissan Altima's). I was going to create an original car for brian to drive (original project car anyways) but I decided to use the Sil-180, because I love that car!!! Driver Fumiaki Komatsu, of Signal Auto, is only 23 years old yet is among the best drifters in the world. Drifting itself a sport of automotive loss of control, through controlled means, it is nothing short of awesome to watch. The breakdown on the Signal Auto Sil-180:  
  
Owner: Signal Auto,  
Hometown: Osaka, Japan  
Daily Grind: All Purpose Tuner  
Ride: Nissan 180SX  
Under the Hood: SR20DET (tuned by Signal)  
Trust TD-06-L2 turbocharger  
Trust Type R wastegate  
A'pexi Power F-Con engine management system  
Trust 550cc fuel injectors  
Trust Intercooler  
Blitz fuel pump  
Exedy Super Single clutch kit  
Tanabe exhaust  
Trust Type S BOV (Blow Off Valve)  
Cusco LSD (Limited Slip Differential)  
Stiff Stuff: Tein HE Coilovers all around  
Do Luck front and rear lower tie bars  
Cusco A-Arms  
Rolling Stock: Volk Racing GTN wheels, Toyo tires  
Stoppers: Project U titanium pads  
Outside: S15 Silvia front end conversion, including hood, front fenders, headlights, custom Majiora Galax II Paint, Target Aero Kit, , Signal Auto GT wing  
Inside: Not much, but you'll find Bride Maxis seats, a gutted trunk, and a gnarly roll cage.  
ICE: kenwood head unit and CD player (a must in every drift car), stock speakers.  
  
This is the exact readout on the Sil-180. For the purpose of my story I changed it a bit, different paint job, Recaro racing seats instead of Bride, a C-West carbon fiber wing instead of signal auto, Advan wheels with Pirelli P-Zero tires instead of Volk and Toyo, and non of the body decals that the Sil-180 really has.  
  
WHATS NEXT: Well...the street races of course! And whats this...a link to the possible new home of team DT?  
  
MUCH LUV TO ALL THE GIRLY GIRL RACERS IN THE WORLD   
-Brian 


	5. One race leads to another

Well Im back, again, and heres a new, and hopefully long enough chapter to tide people over and make up for my absence. Anyways on with the show.  
  
FOR SOME REASON CERTAIN FORMATS NEVER WORK FOR ME ON THIS SITE SO WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN ITALICS FOR THOUGHTS WONT SHOW UP THAT WAY, SORRY!  
  
USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
The Search for Hope Chapter 5  
  
The distinct note of Brian's Sil-80 echoed smoothly off the walls of the long tunnel he was passing through. In its darkened embrace Brian's face was lit briefly by regularly placed overhead lights. Staring ahead he saw there were no other vehicles in sight, and with a grin, downshifted into third gear, letting out the clutch with a snap as he floored the gas. A sudden quietness invaded the cockpit, unfit for a car of this caliber...a heart beat passed and suddenly the volume was turned up in a hurry as the monstrous turbo began to howl as the exhaust bellowed its familiar war cry, the potency increased by the closed environment of the long tunnel. Turning the wheel to follow the gently curving course of the tunnel he shifted into fourth, foot still floored on the pedal. Glancing down he checked to ensure his EGT's were not too high, it had been a while since he last drove his baby, and now was as good a time as any to make sure she was performing at her best.which of course she was. Looking to the speedometer he smiled as the needle swept past 110 mph. Exiting the tunnel, sunsets fading rays bombarded Brian as he continued to fly down the nearly empty street.  
  
The Twin buildings of a closed parking complex would normally be a empty site late at night.but tonight was different, tonight was a race night.and so on this one night, the old complex was giving life anew as the flashing, pulsing lights of dozens of cars blazed hypnotically into the night, while a hundred subwoofers pounded a multitude of types of music through the air, rock, rap, techno and others all mixed into the night as hundreds of racers, spectators, and bystanders mingled, danced, and toured around the center of the spectacle: the cars themselves. In the center were three cars, a brilliant red Toyota Supra with a Veilside Millennium body kits, a Championship White Honda NSX*, and a dark green Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4. The crowd gathered around these three power Japanese super cars, with dozens of side bets being placed on the whom each thought the winner was going to be.  
The driver of the red Supra gazed condescendingly down on the crowd gathered around him.mocking them with his eyes. They can't handle this kind of power. glancing to his left at the other two cars he grunted in derision those three might give a good fight.but I doubt it. Smirking to himself he seated himself in his car, awaiting the inevitable, and focusing on the win. A few feet over the owner of the NSX glanced anxiously around. This whole scene was new to him. Little more than a rich boy aspiring for attention, he had bought the well modified Comptech supercharged NSX from a tuner shop, planning on racing it on the streets to garner respect and fame. Truth be told he wasn't that great of a driver, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Confidence, he told himself, is key, after all. Besides, this car is too well built to lose to those.lesser vehicles, he thought with disdain, confident that money would see him through it all.  
Towards the rear of the cluster of race cars, the driver of the green VR-4 was showing up to the crowd, revving the twin turbo v6 motor his car housed under its sleek carbon fiber hood. Bursts of flames burped out of his exhaust pipes, the crowds going wild around it as the growling exhaust echoed even over the din produced by the now fifty plus other vehicles. "Yeah baby you know who's gonna win tonight dontcha!? Uh huh that's right I'm the man, don't forget my name ladies, I am Arron Victor! I was BORN for this shit!" Numerous girls in the crowd whistled at him and threw him sly winks to which he grinned sharkishly at. The other drivers of the upcoming race just ignored him. Let the crowd have their idol, they thought, it didn't mean anything till after the race was finished. Even the jumpy newbie Cristobel was avoiding making that big of a spectacle, besides, he was more than content to wait until AFTER he won to embarrass "Arron Victor."  
With a shout and a rising cheer, the crowd started to part in front of a new arrival, menacingly slathered in blackest of night paint, barely off the ground, and spewing fire of out its side piped external waste gate, the black Sil-80 of Brian O'Conner had arrived. Revving high its motor belched more fire out of its waste gate as Brian romped the pedal for good measure, inching forward towards the center cluster of cars.  
Jonathan paled as he sat in his Supra, he recognized that vehicle, and more importantly, the driver.and even as he paled, he grinned. Here, at last, was a driver who would challenge him.  
Cristobel frowned slightly in concentration, as he watched the crowd go wild over the new arrival. A response like that could only mean that this guy with a local favorite, and probably had a win record to continue being the favorite. Still wont make a difference though, not with the money put into my NSX. he thought confidently.  
Arron's displeasure was obvious as he glared balefully at the black Nissan. The "Sinister-80" as one gawking race enthusiast put it. Man who does this punk think he is stealing my show? Feh.ill show him at the race.  
  
Brian grinned crookedly as he slid his Sil-80 smoothly in front of the assembled cars, giving the car a bit of gas in neutral before opening the door and stepping out of it. Raising a hand he waved jauntily to the crowd, grinning at the cheers he received. Stepping away from his car he let his eyes drift half closed, taking in the night sounds and scents, the pounding bass, the scent of a dozen types of motors' exhaust, the muffled roar of the crowd having a thousand separate conversations at once, the rapid, echoing reports of each car. Opening his eyes fully he walked confidently to the three other drivers assembled for tonight's run. Closing to a few feet he eyed them individually, sizing them up. Finally he spoke, "So.what are the stakes?"  
Jonathan smirked, "Right to business eh O'Conner? Heh.I like that. It's fairly simple. Two and a half buy in, no biggie for a guy with a car like that right?" he said, nodding towards the Brian's Sil-80.  
"Hey, twenty five hundred is a lot no matter how you look at it.but lets up the ante to, oh I dunno, say.four large." Brians grin grew on his face, yet his eyes took a hard shift, focused now and deadly serious.  
John chuckled at this, "Are you sure you're Sil-80 can keep up with your mouth? It takes more than a halfway decent car to win on this street."  
At this point Christobal piped up, "A Sil-80? Is that what that is? Looks kinda cool, but I dunno, I doubt it could hang with my NSX." Grinning confidently at Brian Chris glanced over his shoulder at Arron, "But you could probably smoke the doors off that heavy pile of used parts."  
"What!?" Arron exclaimed, "Man my VR-4 will eat your little over- priced toy car, it's not like you know anything about it anyways punk! I'll bet your daddy paid for it all"  
"Keep talking," Chris snidely said, "just because YOU can't afford to get a REAL sports car doesn't mean you can talk down to me, I'll burn your little mitsubishi into the ground!"  
"Now now children," John admonished, faintly amused, "save it for the race, that is if you can afford to even run." He finished, as he pulled out a roll of cash. "Four large huh? Sure why not, you'd better be a challenge."  
"More than you can handle I think," Brian said, pulling out his own wad of cash.  
"Four grand, is that all?" Chris drawled out, pulling out his cash, "I woulda figured you gent's would run for more.but if that's all it takes to get into these.amateur sticks, so much the better."  
"Boy, put your money where your mouth is, cause by the first turn I'll leave you behind sucking fumes from a car you'll never catch." Arron smugly said, slapping his own cash down into a local "organizer's" hand.  
"Yeah right, that'll be the day." Chris retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"Alright, alright people! We got da cash, we got the flash, lets hit the throttles and burn some rubber, lets do this shit!" the organizer cajoled.  
  
It was as if a bomb had been detonated in the crowd, everyone galvanized into action they rushed to the starting line, crowding the sides of the street, while Brian, John, Chris, and Arron got into their respective vehicles, gunning the motors as they peeled out towards the thin red line painted on the ground.  
Pulling up to the left most slot John slid his Supra to a smooth stop, romping the gas once and letting the loud, sharp his of his twin HKS Sequential blow off valves spear the air. Coming to a stop to his right was Arron in his 3000GT VR-4, revving hard on his motor, then pulsing the gas, letting fire belch out of his tailpipes, grinning he turned up the volume on his already pounding system. Next came Brian in his Sil-80, also popping the gas and letting his Trust BOV (blow off valve) speak for him instead. Finally with a piped whir coming from its Comptech Supercharger, Chris's gleaming white NSX pulled to the line. Blood pounding in the ears, tension running high through their bodies, hearts racing, these four were ready to plunge headlong into the fray.  
  
Brian looked to his left, then his right, gazing at his competition. The NSX to his right didn't worry him, the boy would be lucky if he didn't kill himself in the corners, likewise the green VR-4 gave him little pause, a fast straight line car, no doubt, but the VR-4's never had a good reputation for sharp turns. Finally he focused in on the reflective bright red paint of the Supra. That's my challenge tonight, Brian told himself, if everything under his hood matches the attitude of that car, he could easily be pushing 500 wheel horsepower.Brian was, unfortunately, correct in his assumption, the Supra he faced COULD easily push 500whp, that in itself would be hard enough, but this particular Supra was a member of the T04r club, a ultra exclusive Supra club that only admitted members with at LEAST 600whp. Jonathan's Supra, peaked at a mind boggling 693whp, with another 100 hp held in reserve, or rather, in a gleaming chrome Nitrous bottle, which John was subtly arming that that very moment!  
Reaching down Brian flipped a toggle switch, and his own nitrous bottle's remote opener did exactly that, opening the valve on his Nitrous Express setup. Flicking a series of additional switches he finished arming his nitrous, and pushed his purge button. A heartbeat later a cloud of nitrous rushed out of a small purge outlet located in the center of his hood, spraying upwards into the warm night air. Almost a second later, twin plumes of nitrous erupted from dual purge valves located on the Supra, by the windshield wipers. Both clouds quickly dissipated, and both acknowledged each others nitrous readiness. Across from Brian, Chris discreetly armed his own nitrous system, purging his into a fender well, where it would not be easily noticed. Arron, who discouraged the use of nitrous in any situation, merely scoffed for the crowd, laughing at how they would need nitrous to keep up with him.  
The organizer raised his hands from beside the road, the stage was set, all four cars roared their challenge from their exhaust, gouts of flame spewing forth, eager to rush the cars forward. Raising his hands all the way up, the crowd going suddenly quiet, he dropped his hand, and all cars launched hard out of the box, surging forward with unbridled ferocity; the roar of their exhaust almost suppressed by the cheers from the now raging crowds.  
Right off the line the VR-4 took the lead, its all wheel drive system allowing Arron an incredible launch, sending him a car length ahead of the others and gaining. Chris in his NSX follwed closely behind, the lack of turbo lag on his supercharged NSX an obvious advantage, behind him the quicker spooling turbo of Brian's Sil-80 began to pull his car ahead of John's Supra.  
John, in his Supra, merely smiled as he felt the cars mammoth turbo begin to spool up, with a surge akin to a army boot to the head his neck snapped back as the monster To4r began to really spool, quickly eclipsing 15psi in boost. Lights blurred around him as he reached 24psi, and the taillights of Brian's Sil80 rushed closer.  
Looking in his review mirror Arron saw the white NSX closing on him, as its high output, high revving, supercharged motor quickly ate up the distance on this first, half mile stretch of pavement. Behind him he saw the Sil80 flying up on the NSX, and behind him, the Supra devouring the road, pulling right beside the Sil80.  
In the NSX Chris whooped as adrenaline rushed through his body, and he began to pull even with VR-4, its heavy weight and AWD system hurting its high speed performance somewhat. Seeing the turn quickly approaching, a sharp right hander, he began to slide behind the VR-4, sliding to his left, prepping in the outside corner, a perfect textbook maneuver. The VR- 4 took the inner line, using its grip afforded by AWD to sink into the line, and power out, right on his heel was the NSX, sliding its tail out and almost clipping a parked car, he began to rush the right side of the VR- 4, gunning to take him out on the next turn. A half a heart beat behind them Brian and John took the turn.  
Approaching the corner Brian jerked the wheel left, opposite the turn, then right, invoking a scandanvian flick and sliding his car nearly sideways through the sharp corner, never letting a millisecond of speed drop off, putting him nearly right on the rear bumper of the charging NSX. Behind him John's Supra powered through, sliding beautifully in full boost, clouds of white smoke billowing up from its rear tires as they fought to regain straight line traction. Over all the noise Brian could easily hear the Supra's turbo devouring air, and could only watch as it pulled easily beside him.  
John laughed in excitement as he pulled next to Brian, glancing over he floored the throttle while engaging the clutch and power shifting into fourth gear, the sudden jerk pulling him ahead of Brian. Looking forward he exhaled sharply, cutting his wheel to the left to take a hard turn, unexpected and damn near slamming into the tail of the NSX.  
Brian slid through the turn without missing a beat, planning his attack on the giant Supra for the next turn, a tight, but shallow, right sweeper. Prepping early he took the inside lane, hoping to box the mighty Supra out as the road narrowed. Up ahead the VR-4 and NSX battled on for the lead.  
Arron frowned as the NSX pulled a little too close for comfort on him, and jerked the wheel to the right to shake him off his attack. Chris, for his part, reacted well and swerved to the left, rushing in to slide beside the VR-4. Cursing himself for letting the newbie trick him like that, Arron reached down and flicked the switch to toggle the switch from 19psi setting to 27psi setting on his TurboXS dual stage manual boost controller. The car surged forward as the twin 20G turbos spooled hard, giving him a sudden lead on the NSX. Chris, seeing the sudden lead on him, reacted without thinking, hitting the N20 button on his steering wheel, enabling a 75 shot of direct port nitrous to flow into the cylinders. Several things happened at once: the NSX, with the sudden increase in power, planted its rear into the ground and pulled hard, but the sudden torque surge jerked the steering wheel in Chris's hand, and the car spun sideways suddenly facing the wall of the narrowing sweeper at 100mph! Struggling with the wheel he turned into the spin, and smacked the side of the NSX against the rail, sparks flying across his face as he slid backwards against the concrete barrier, facing the oncoming headlights of Brian and John.  
Brian saw the headlights spin towards him and was glad he was on the right side already, sweat beading on his face he powered through, ignoring the smoldering wreck that was a NSX. John reacted well, swinging behind Brian and following him through, at full boost he rushed in on Brian, and acting as if nothing had happened, tapped the Sil80's bumper at close to 120mph!  
Arron was sweating profusely, seeing a car wreck like that shook him up, and he lost his rhythm. Swerving left to right erratically coming out of the sweeper he over compensated, and as a gentle left hand turn came up, lost control completely, sliding out of control he struggled not to hit the wall. Closer and closer it came, until finally, sliding completely sideways, he stopped inches from the wall. Breathing deeply, gasping for breath he could only watch as Brian and John both slid sideways in a beautifully unplanned twin drift, flying down the last straight away, a good mile long stretch, before the final left hand turn, a sharp u-turn that made a perfect hairpin.  
Brian panted for air as he felt his rear get tapped once again by the dominating Supra, before clenching his jaw and focusing. Shifting into fourth he flew down the now straight four lane road, the Supra hot on his heels and pulling aside him on the open road, he could only groan as the realization that this Supra was more powerful than he possibly imagined could be hit him.  
Pulling easily beside him the Supra began to roar harder as John shifted into fifth, now approaching 165mph. Pulling away from Brian he awaited the inevitable nitrous spray. Brian didn't dissapoint him.  
Cursing Brian slammed his thumb on his nitrous button, a sudden sharp hiss filling the cabin as nitrous shot through the feed lines, belching into the intake manifold, and from their into the cylinders. A sudden, deep urgent growl erupted from the SR20DET, and the car rocketed forward! Pulling past the Supra with his boost pegged at 28psi Brian held on for the ride of his life.  
Up ahead, in a darkened recess a shilloute of a vehicle shook slightly, as the engine vibrated, a deep, ominous growl filling the partial alley in which it was concealed. The driver clenched his hands on the steering wheel, watching the approaching headlights.  
Grinning widely as Brian passed him John laughed aloud.then triggered his own nitrous. Before he could blink his car screamed loudly as the cylinders were suddenly crammed with nitrous.100hp extra worth of nitrous. Pulling even with Brian he was about to pass when a sudden black blur shot out into the road! Slamming on the brakes he managed to avoid slamming into the black vehicle. Swerving wildly, the weight of the Supra now working against it, he managed to bring the car under control. Glaring at the black car his eyes widened in surprise, for those taillights belong to a Skyline.  
Brian also slammed on his brakes, bringing his car to a much more controlled deceleration. Also glaring at the midnight black car, he too gasped in surprise at what he saw.  
Menacingly low, with a black paint that seemed to absorb their headlights brightness, was a breathtaking Nissan R32 Skyline GT-R. Still, neither Brian nor John were about to let it get away with such an act, and powered after it.  
The Skyline, spewing fire from its exhaust, approached the turn first, like Brian it jerked opposite the turn first, then slide sideways through the tight hairpin, much more fluidly and graceful than anything Brian or John could duplicate. For John, he saw a level of control and driving he knew he couldn't easily approach, for Brian.his eyes immediately fixated upon a dark, ghostly decal across the side of the Skyline, barely a few shades lighter than the Skyline its self, it depicted a Chinese dragon clutching two symbols in its claws. As the light from Brian's headlights hit upon it, the letters "D" and "T" were clearly visable.  
Brian's mouth dropped open, and he barely reacted in time, swinging roughly through the turn. Flooring the pedal he recovered and flew after the mysterious Skyline, the Supra forgotten as it too raced behind him. Approaching the finishing line the crowd cheered, then gasped in panic as the Skyline approached them at over 80mph without slowing, Brian in close pursuit. Flying past the finish line the Skyline continued down the road, its exhaust leaving a distinct aroma.  
John, unable to recover entirely, growled in anger as his motor bogged, not seeming to have handled the sudden drop in speed as the nitrous overflowed the fuel flow. His car sounding sick, he limped across the finish line behind Brian, who, prize apparently forgotten, flew past the crowds and chased after the diminishing shape of the Skyline. Pulling to the side of the road, John got out of his car as the crowd flocked around him. Ignoring the questions and cheers he watched as Brian too disappeared out of site.  
  
His eyes focused entirely on the Skyline in front of him, Brian followed the Skyline as it fled down the empty streets. Suddenly its brake lights flashed, and the car kicked its tail out in a monsterous power slide as it turned right, down a business avenue. Gritting his teeth, Brian followed the car, somehow knowing that he had been baited intentionally, that there was no way seeing this.phantom Skyline was a coincidence.  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
*Honda NSX, Acura NSX, same difference Next chapter: the REAL race begins, and Brian hopes to learn of the DT Racing Skyline's origin.  
  
Okay folks too tired to write a tech section for this, that would be a complete chapter in itself :P Hope you enjoyed it, sorry again for the delay. As always reviews are welcome!  
  
LIVE IT WIDE OPEN AND SIDEWAYS 


End file.
